Cirque Du Freak High School
by Mary and Carrie
Summary: The Saga of Darren Shan characters are in high school. AU. Slash LartenxDarren. Rated M for future purposes.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: We do not own Cirque du Freak or it's characters.**

**This is a co-written fic. The characters are in high school and on a football team. Darren and Steve try out. Eventual Darren and Larten. **

Darren and Steve walked in step with each other carrying football helmets in their hands, trying to create the perfect impression on the team. Debbie Hemlock waved at Darren she was trying out for cheerleading. They were in the same biology class and he hoped to ask her to Homecoming when he got up the nerve. They reached the coach Vanez Blaine. "Hi, I'm Darren Shan and this is Steve Lep- I mean Leonard."

Vanez examined the pair then looked them in the eyes and said "Alright, show us what ya got!"

They threw the ball around a bit. Suddenly a green blur flew between the pair, caught the ball in mid-air and stood between Darren and Steve. "So you two are trying out?" Darren blushed and nodded. Gosh was this guy intimidating. He knew that from last year's games that this was the quarterback therefore the team captain. Darren needed to impress him somehow.

Steve saw this opportunity to buddy his way up the food chain and took it. "Yep, we're trying out and we're gonna make the team, too." He added a grin after that.

"Well, hopefully you guys can get in, we need more players, and good ones, too" With that he ran to the field where the rest of the team was practicing.

"That was nice." Darren said to Steve. Then a girl in football gear with long black hair tied into a ponytail was walking over to the coach. "Is that one of the cheerleaders?" Darren asked a little too loud.

The girl whipped around glared at them and stomped over. "Oh shit it heard you!" Steve hissed at Darren and snickered.

"A cheerleader?! Gimme that!" She took the ball and kicked it all the way across the field "You think a cheerleader could to that? No, I'm the team's kicker." She angrily whipped around and made her way to the team.

Steve was on the ground holding his stomach and laughing. Darren ran to go get the ball with shaky knees. While running to get the ball he collided with a broad player, which knocked Darren down. The broad player had messy brown hair and dark circles under his eyes. He knelt down and offered Darren a hand.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said. Darren nodded still shaken up with his encounter with the girl. He worried if the team would automatically hate him for insulting her. Or maybe they would think it was funny. Gavner pulled him up on his feet.

"I saw your little show-down with Arra, she has a sharp tongue, happens to all of us every once in awhile! The name's Gavner Purl, I'm the widereceiver." He slapped Darren's back making him lurch forward a bit.

"Darren Shan." He felt a little bit more relaxed about what happened. "Um, you wouldn't happen to see where my ball went by any chance, would you?" Darren added a nervous laugh after that to make it seem like he was less nervous even though he wasn't.

"Um," Gavner spun in a circle looking around for the ball. "Oh, it's right over there by Larten, he's the guy with the orange hair. Hey Crepsley! Toss me that ball by your feet!"

Larten was lanky and that made his shoulder pads looked too a little too big for him. He picked up the ball and threw it. Unfortunately it passed Gavner's arms and hit Darren in the head with a 'WHAP' He thought he heard Gavner swear but everything went fuzzy.

Darren woke up in a bright room the first thing he hear was "Nice going ginger!" from what sounded like the quarterback.

Darren moaned weakly from the shout, it made his head throb. He rubbed his head and blinked. "It is not my fault Gavner is incapable of catching a ball." An unfamiliar voice grumbled.

Darren sat up and felt the blood rush down from his head. The coach and Steve were right beside Darren the rest of the team was across the room. "You okay? You took a real wham to the head," The coach said he looked around the room. His eyes stopped on an orange haired player. "Larten, you owe him a bit of an apology." He said to him.

He slugged over from the group of players. "I am sorry I accidently threw the ball at your head."

Darren, still groggy from passing out responded with: "S'okay, but wh-why is the room spinning? D-did I make the team yet?"

Vanez looked surprised. "Oh right, the results are in!" He looked at his clipboard then at the two young boys. "Darren…..You made it!" Steve looked at the coach with excitement and nodded at him. The coach slowly turned his head to Steve with a glum expression. "Sorry Leonard, you didn't make it. Maybe next year."

Steve frowned. "What?" His face twitched the way it does when he is about to throw a tantrum. "What?!" Steve screeched, scowled, the whole room was looking at him. They all looked genuinely scared of what Steve would do. But he did what they least expected. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." The quarterback broke the silence.

Arra folded her arms. "What a wuss! He'd be a terrible addition to the team anyway."

Larten rolled his eyes. He felt bad for the kid. But that was only because he would be left out while his friend was out having fun. Next to him Darren stuttered. "Wh-what's a girl doing in the guy's locker room?" Larten tried his hardest not to laugh. The kid had some guts considering he had already made Arra angry today. Getting on her bad side twice? Most people don't live to do it a second time.

Her face went ablaze. She darted over to Darren and picked him up by the collar. "YOU REALLY DESERVE TO GET YOUR ASS KIC-"

The coach jumped between the two. "Woah, woah, woah, Arra. Do I really need to remind you and everyone else in the room how you need to simmer down? Count to ten then-"

Arra growled and dropped Darren. "Does anyone ELSE need a good knock in the head?!"

Larten sighed and put his arm over his girlfriend "Oh Arra, you really do scare people sometimes."

Darren was over in the corner shaking "S-sorry…" he whispered. Arra just ignored him.

"Hey Creplsey!" The coach shouted. "Since you put the kid through so much why don't you show him the rules of the game."

He let go of Arra, helped Darren up off the ground and let him out of the locker room. The boy was still shaken. "Do not worry about her. The more you get to know her the less it fell like you are walking through a landmine."

Two players ran out of the locker room in front of Darren and Larten. It was the quarterback and Gavner. "Haha! I'd say you were pretty much strangled back there! You know this already probably, I'm the team captain, Vancha March!" He slapped Gavner's butt. "And this here is Gavvy, he's a sweetheart ain't he?" Gavner laughed and playfully pushed Vancha. "Hey knock it off!" He wrapped his arm around Gavner. Darren was a little shocked and wondered if that was just normal behavior for them. Larten just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for those who have reviewed. It means a lot and we really appreciated them. Feel free to review if you like! I'll have the next chapter up sooner I hope. -Carrie **

**FUS RO DAH!-Mary**

Larten was explaining the main game just outside of the locker-room. Darren was nodding, not really listening concerned about Steve, Darren was so sure Steve would be the one making it not him. Larten smiled and patted his back. "Do not worry about Steve, I am positive he will be okay."

Darren looked down and sighed. Then a teacher walked down the hallway. Mr. Nile, Darren's biology teacher. "Oh hello Darren, Larten" He nodded at the pair. "How are you?"

"Good Seba, how are you?" Larten stood up straighter and acted more 'adult-like'.

"Just fine Larten." Mr. Nile smiled at Darren. "I see you made the team, Darren. Good for you! You remind me of a certain someone when he first joined the team." He motioned his eyes toward Larten. "Well, have a good day. Remember Darren, pages 143 to 147 for tomorrow." Mr. Nile then left for the teacher's lounge.

Larten smiled and looked at Darren. "So, do you have any questions?"

Darren laughed a bit. "What do you know my biology teacher or something?"

"Darren, we go to the same school. He was my biology teacher the year before." Larten wanted to laugh but didn't want to make him feel bad.

He blushed out of embarrassment, it was hard to comprehend that this upperclassmen was once his age. "So, got any tips about the class?"

"Well, if he thinks you are worth it then you are worth it." Larten smiled remembering the times he had in Mr. Nile's class.

Darren smiled. "Do you know the spider he has in his room? Isn't it awesome?...I keep forgetting its name…it's so rare looking."

"Madam Octa" Larten nodded. "I was the one who got it for him as a gift."

Darren's eyes shimmered at Larten. "YOU got her?! But….how? Do you like spiders because I love spiders my favorite is," Darren rambled on for some time about spiders while Larten listened.

Larten nodded. It wasn't everyday that you meet someone with the same interest in spiders. "I got her from a monk she can live up to 30 years."

"Wow! A monk? That's sosososo cool. Steve would think-" Darren suddenly stopped and looked down. He wasn't even sure if Steve was his friend anymore.

"Is something wrong Darren?" Larten asked since Darren had stopped talking and looked sad now.

A tear formed in Darren's eye. "Wh-What if Steve hates me now? He was my best friend…..I'd never.,," Darren sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, allergies…"

"It is alright. You could call him, see if he is okay." Larten pulled out his cell phone and offered it to Darren.

He almost reached for it but shook his head. "I know it's best for Steve to blow off some steam for a few hours, thanks anyways."

"Oh okay," Larten slid his phone back into his pocket. He felt bad that Darren would be spending his Friday night alone. "Would you like to come out to dinner with us?" He gestured to Vancha, Gavner and Arra over on the other side of the hallway.

Darren's face lit up. "Okay! But you wouldn't mind a newbie around you all night, would you?"

"No," Larten smiled and started walking over to the group. "With what we have put you through you deserve it."

"Hey new meat and ginger are back!" Arra walked over to Larten and grabbed his hand. "Ready to go?" She smiled. Darren felt the slightest pang of jealousy but washed it away. Laten nodded and they walked out.

They got to the restaurant and sat down. Gavner and Vancha sat down on one side of the table and Larten and Arra on the other. Darren sat down at the head of the table. A blonde boy in a blue button down shirt carrying a notepad walked up to the table. "Hi, I'm-" He wasn't able to finish because Vancha slammed his fist down on the table and exclaimed "KURDA!"

Kurda blinked. "Oh hey Vancha, I'm Kurda Smalt. I'm here for the school news paper to ask questions about the upcoming football season."

Kurda sat down at the opposite side of Darren. "You must be the new addition to the team." Darren nodded.

Arra took her drink and sipped from it. "Well, I'd like to know some personal information first. What are you all doing after dinner tonight?"

Vancha grinned. "Well, Gavner's sleeping over at my house tonight." He leaned back on his chair, put his arms behind his head and watched Arra as she nearly spit out her drink. She slowly swallowed then coughed a bit. Vancha laughed loudly and made the whole restaurant stare at the table. Larten patted Arra's back and made sure she didn't choke. Darren laughed nervously while Kurda just sat there and smiled.

"So how do you feel about making the team Darren?"

"Actually I didn't think I could make it! I'm as surprised as everyone else is!"

"It it true you were hit in the head at football tryouts?"

Darren smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, yeah but it's nothing serious or anything, I just go the wind knocked out of me." He nervously laughed.

Kurda laughed and turned to Arra. "Arra, are you running for homecoming queen this year?"

Arra folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "I might as well, Larten is always king so I suppose I should be queen.

Vancha smirked at Arra. "Because we all KNOW you'd be a frilly fru-fru queen." Arra shot a nasty look at him and he cracked up again.

Kurda put his notepad away and placed his hands on the table showing he was done with questions. "So, how is everybody?"

"Well," Vancha sniffed. "I know I won't be making the honor roll this year!"

"Vancha, in all my years of know you, you have never made the honor roll." Larten said.

Vancha spit into his napkin. "I know, the only sort of thing that will get me into college is football, but who cares, college is boring, you have to read books all the time!"

Kurda opened his mouth to say something but shook his head instead. Then he opened his mouth again. "How have you been, Gavner? You've been quiet this entire time."

Gavner quickly turned from Vancha. "Um, well, everything is okay! I'm still in foster care, but after flunking last year I've managed to get my grades up, they aren't perfect but better."

"That's good." Kurda smiled. "So, what are you guys doing after dinner."

"Well…" Vancha began.

"Nope! Already hear what you two are going to do." Arra nearly shouted. She looked over at Larten. "Larten and I are probably going to see a movie or something right?" Larten smiled and nodded. Again Darren pushed away the pang in his chest.

"What are you doing Darren?" Kurda asked.

"W-what?" Darren stuttered trying to get Larten off his mind. "Well, I guess go home and do homework like every other night."

"Oh" Kurda said slightly disappointed.

"Hey, why don't we take Kurda and Darren to the movies with us?" Larten asked. He felt bad for leaving them out, even if Arra shot him icy glares.

Darren blinked. "What about…" He looked over at Vancha and Gavner and realized he was hopeless. "Oh never mind I don't think my parents would care, so I guess I could go."

"It starts in 20 minutes so we should get going." He grabbed his jacket off his chair. Darren got up and put his coat on. He had noticed Vancha and Gavner had already left. He smiled and rolled his eyes. They were serious! Larten put Arra's coat on for her. Kurda looked excited, Darren assumed he didn't hang out with friends much.


	3. Chapter 3

They climbed into Larten's red truck. "Why did you invite them?" Darren overhead Arra hiss.

"Arra, what else were they to do? It is a Friday night and they would have been alone."

Darren felt like he had a chance but he stopped himself from thinking that. 'Woah there Darren calm down. He has a girlfriend remember? You like girls anyway." He nervously coughed as Kurda hopped onto the seat next to him. Kurda smiled at everyone. "So what kind of movie are we going to go see?"

Larten looked back and sheepishly smiled. "Well, it is what you might call a 'chick flick'."

Arra growled at Kurda, literally growled, which scared Darren. Kurda didn't seem to take notice. "Oh that's great!" He exclaimed. Darren nodded. He felt sick. Maybe he should go home but he put on a fake smile. He didn't want Larten to go through all that trouble for nothing. He also didn't want Arra to end up murdering Kurda or something.

They walked into the movie theater and Larten ordered tickets when Darren stepped in. "Uh, I can pay my own way.."

Larten smiled. "Oh no. It is alright. I have got it covered."

Darren shyly nodded and walked over to the concessions stands with Kurda. "Ooooh they have popcorn AND candy?!" Kurda squealed. He smiled at Darren like he was having the time of his life.

They got their things and went into the theater with Larten and Arra. Arra and Larten sat next to each other while Darren sat next to Kurda. Somewhere through the movie Arra started groping Larten's mouth with her tongue. Darren quickly looked away. Kurda didn't notice at all, he was so caught up in the movie. Darren tried to watch the movie but it was cheesy and terrible. He looked back over at Arra and Larten who were still going. He mumbled that he was going to go use the bathroom and left.

The bathroom was empty except for Darren. A boy with white hair and puffy eyes from crying came in. The boy looked up. "D-Darren?" He stuttered.

"Do I know you?"

"Darren, are you kidding? I just saw you three hours ago and you already forget me? Did that guy really hit you in the head that hard? It's Steve."

He didn't know it was Steve at all. His mind was in another place at the time."Oh n-no I knew it was you! I was joking around! Haha!" Darren added in a fake laugh.

Steve looked confused at first but slapped Darren's back. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh w-well…" He couldn't tell Steve he was with the football players after he just got rejected. "Just with the family. Seeing a some movie Annie was obsessing about."

"Oh." Steve knew Darren was lying. It wasn't that Darren was a terrible liar but Steve had known him for so long that he knew when Darren was lying or not. "Is it any good?"

"What? Oh..It's pretty girly…You know the plot where someone likes someone who is already-" Darren gulped. "with somebody. .. Anyways, I'm gonna try to wait it out a bit. I can't handle the dumbness…What are you doing here?"

Steve froze. "Um." Truthfully he was here alone to see a terrible movie and cry in the dark. "I went to go see with movie with.." Crap. He wasn't here with anybody. "Some new friends."

Darren blinked. "Some new friends? Are they from our school? Do I know them?"

"Um, you don't know them but they go to our school..yeah."

Darren tried to smile. He hoped Steve wasn't mingling with the wrong crowd. "Well they're probably wondering what's taking me so long so…I'm gonna go."

"Yeah." Steve nodded and watched Darren walk out. Soon after Darren had walked out a something something tall boy walked in after him. He was wearing a purple jacket. Steve had seen kids around school wearing them. Darren might classify them as the 'bad crowd'. But Steve thought the jacket was pretty bad-ass. The boy looked at Steve and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Gannen. Could I help you with anything?" He looked at Steve, who may have seemed to be crying.

Steve rubbed his eyes and smirked. "Yeah. Where can I get one of those jackets?"

Gannen's friendly smiled faded. "It's kind of like a…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "group thing..You have to be a part of it to get one."

"Are you saying I'm not fit for this 'group'?"

Gannen sighed. "Look-"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Ya know what? I'm done. I'm tired of people turning me down. I'm going home." He turned and was just about to exit when Gannen grabbed his arm. Steve snarled at him but he didn't let go.

"I can get you in." Steve smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks." Steve whispered.

Darren got back to his seat. Larten looked at him and smiled. He wasn't making out with Arra anymore. "Are you alright? You were in the bathroom for quite some time."

Darren looked down."Oh I'm fine..I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" The movie just ended and the credits began to roll.

Darren forced a smile. "Don't worry. I'm fine! C'mon Kurda."

"That was a good movie, right Darren?"

"It… was good." He said while looking at Larten and Arra. "It was…good."

"Does anyone need a ride home?" He asked while putting oh his coat.

"It you don't mind, I might. My mom hates driving at night." Darren said. Arra shot him a nasty look.

Larten grabbed her hand and whispered. "Calm down." To Darren he said. "That is perfectly fine Darren."

They dropped Kurda off first then Arra and last was Darren. "You take a right up here. Then it's the brown house on the left. Larten parked the car. Darren was just about to hop out when Larten stopped him.

Larten looked like he really wanted to tell Darren something. But his expression changed. He let go and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um..Well see you tomorrow at school.."

Darren smiled. "Alright thanks for everything!" With that Darren leapt out of the truck and ran inside his house.


End file.
